Episode 5
This article contains spoilers for Episode 5. Proceed with caution. Beginning Pyrare, the other caretakers, and the heroes are sitting in front of a waterfall. Pyrare tells the group that he should finally tell them about Dub and the Tree of Life’s origins. According to Pyrare, he used to be a friendly beige monster, until he met Barracuda, who turned out to be the caretaker’s son. Dub created the virus while Barracuda thought of ways to spread it, until one day, the latter died. However, Dub kept his determination in continuing to spread the virus ever since. It was for this reason that the Tree of Life was created and employed the heroes and caretakers. The caretakers were surprised when Pyrare finished his story, while the heroes were saddened, all of them unaware that Dub was ever nice, and even seeming to feel sympathy for the monsters. Cube ponders how Dub created the virus, but Pyrare tells him that only the former would know the answer to that question. Then the intro begins. Middle A lime pentagon can be seen running near the eight's location in a forest, the former being followed by crash, making the latter disturbed. Tsavorite excitedly proceeds to follow the disturbance, and Orange tells Tsavorite to slow down. Cube and Pentellow follow too, then Iris teleports them both. Cyan then proceeds with his ability to hold Cube to follow the four, leaving Pyrare behind. The duo (Orange '''and '''Tsavorite) fly over the green pentagon and save him from his attacker by creating a barrier, absorbing the damage. The attacker is then to be revealed a soldier shape, who Iris then proceeds to attack. Before Iris could cure the shape, they attack him, but Iris was able to narrowly dodge the attacks by using teleportation. He orders Cube to attack the soldier. This allowed Iris to throw in an Orange Triangle, curing them. The three caretakers go back to Pyrare with the Pentagon, and he asks who the Pentagon is... Similar to Cube he asks the group if he broke him aswell. Cube wears off the effect by saying that Pyrare is a good shape, and the pentagon revealed his name to be Cintagon. Cintagon then tells the six about how they were attacked, as of they were both attacked and got Cintagon's friend, and let Cyan ask if she was in a group, but still not assured if they were, but says that she used her super strength. Then it is revealed that any form of citizens having a square shape, have super strength. This made Cyan think Cube and Cyan can go alone to take the Infected on by themselves, and Pentellow suggests it's a good idea but increase Cube's BOND with Cyan, this made Cube nervous since Cubic mentioned that they'll get stronger with the bond of Cyan and Cube. This let Cube no choice but asks of the location of the Shape. And made the Heroes confused. Dub then is informed of the failure of Lycanthropy through a video messaging system summoned from the stars on their chest, and Lycanthropy explained everything on how he failed. This made Dub irate, and he sends a group to break the seal, then calls on Ajaceare and George, as they are responsible for the attack of Cintagon. And asks Ajaceare of the piece, and replies that they had gathered more. And asks George of the groups and says that the Commando Sphere has been weakened from the Cyan and Orange Caretakers. This lets Dub privilege them to continue what they are planning, then calls Cubic, who is sitting inside Cube, then is notified of the call, and asks Dub who is calling, then irritated Dub says his name and is the King of Cubic, And says if the corruption has gathered info on Cube. And says that he is a sad shape and has maximum care for Cyan. And says his bond will not deplete, and will have enough power to take control of him, Dub says it is good. Cube asks Iris why they had to come, to which he replies that he does not want Cube getting corrupted or to help spread the infection, which surprised Cintagon because is afraid of being infected. Later, he says says that Ajaceare is near a place with loads of rocks and a huge abyss up ahead. Iris hears something and warns the gang, it was a army of corrupted flowers rushing towards their location. The two run away, while Iris grabs Cube to save him. This, the army did not see or run over the gang, unharming them. Then Cyan had a nightmare similar to Dub's. And tells the day of the nightmare, for sense. And a gigantic hole is near them. Cube then punches a hole of a mountain and drops a rock to see if it is deep enough, Then let Cyan had an idea, Meanwhile, Pyrare says that it will be a while for them to arrive, for however, Pentellow almost forgot about the Shape that the C''h''ip'z'e'l '''group they helped out. And says that each of their shape formed a Triangle. And Pyrare is not mistaken that it is a type of shape to age a hero, properly.. This made Pentellow in a excited shock, and says that Tsavorite can mature properly. Tsavorite then scoots in and says that the Sphere looks like familar of Iris waking up, and the sphere wakes up and confused (irritated) of his whereabouts, and is sorry for his actions. End For future episodes, the End can be explained only after two minutes before the video could end, example: 10:00 to 12:00 '''Circumsphere, now awake and '''irritated, says that the mysterious Cube is a Monster, scaring the rest of the gang, except Pyrare, since he too is a monster, this forced Pyrare to want to deal with the shape and prepares himself for battle with Gold by his side. Meanwhile, in the Abyss, they go down via levitation, And Iris says that they need to go down, and what is but a hallway of pink mushrooms, in a cave, George then says of what is taking her too long, while the four hide behind a rock. Ajaceare then appears from the pink liquid, George then asks of her whereabouts, and Ajaceare replies that they were "'doing their job'''" and asks the same. And George says that there are no shapes that entered. A disappointed irritated Ajaceare says that how he's not sensing a Shape. Cube suddenly jerks back, pink tears suddenly flying out of his eyes. Ajaceare beckons Cubic, forcing Cube to begin losing control of himself, sweating excessively. Cube attacks the others with a giant saw, then grabs them with duotoned claws, a mix of the colors Cube has when corrupted and uncorrupted. Cube grows Cubic’s hair while still retaining some blue on his face. Iris, Cintagon, and Cyan, now captured, can only turn their heads to look at Ajaceare while she reveals her face, which fires a beam and the To Be Continued card appears.Category:Episodes